Let's Be Us Again
by lookthroughme
Summary: My take on how I think the episode 'I Do' should have went for Brittany and Santana. One-shot.


_This is my take on what I think should have happened on last nights episode 'I Do'_

* * *

My vision blurred as I walked out of the party, intending on making my way up to my room. All the people slow dancing, and being all lovey dovey with each other was making me nauseous. This has got to go down as one of the worst Valentines Day's I've ever had. I don't know how everything could go from being so perfect last year, to complete shit.

Brittany and Sam were dancing together when I slipped out of the party. I turned around just as I left and saw her looking at me over his shoulder. I had quickly turned away and walked out, not wanting her to see me like this.

Quinn and I had been putting our fake I.D's to good use. Thank God it was an open bar, if it hadn't of been I would have left a long time ago. Quinn had told me that she wasn't seeing that professor anymore, that he told her that he wanted to work on his marriage and that they shouldn't see each other anymore.

I still couldn't believe that she had started seeing him in the first place. It was so unlike her. She said that she just wanted to forget about him and enjoy the party. Some guy came up to her and they started chatting, and hit it off pretty well. They had spent the rest of the night together and who knows where they were now.

I had chatted with a few other people before I left, I didn't want to just disappear and have people wonder where I had went.

I was walking off to the elevator, blinking my eyes together trying to see clearly. The elevator beeped and the doors opened and I stumbled in. I turned around and tried to focus on the floor numbers so I could press the right one, but they were all so blurry.

"Santana!" I heard someone call my name and I looked up. Brittany was running towards me from the end of the lobby. I stared at her in confusion because what did she want with me?

I couldn't talk with her right now, I didn't want her to see me like this, so as quickly as I could, I brought my hand up and focused as hard as I could, finally able to see the numbers clearly. I pressed my floor number repeatedly and prayed that the doors would shut before she reached me. I looked up and she was almost to me, when the doors started to slide close.

"Wait, don't," I heard Brittany say but the doors closed right as she made it to the front of the elevator. I saw the look in her eye and it brought me to tears because she looked so hurt. She was probably wondering why I didn't even attempt to stop the elevator from closing. I stumbled to the back of the elevator, my back hitting the metal frame behind me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the elevator to ding signaling that I was at my floor. The doors opened and I dragged myself out of the elevator. I stopped and held onto the wall, taking off my heels. I didn't want to fall and twist my ankle, which would be the icing on the cake to this shitty night. I walked to the front of my room and pulled out the key from my handbag. I slid the key into the door and it signaled red.

"Ugh," I sighed sliding the key once more into the door slowly and bringing it back out. It signaled green and I turned the handle to the door.

"Santana," I heard my name called from down the hallway. How the hell did Brittany find out which room I was in? Shit, I did not want to talk to her right now, I pushed open the door as quickly as I could intending on just leaving her out there. She saw me walk into the room and she ran down the hallway to get to me before I shut it closed.

"Don't you dare close the door on me," she said warningly.

Stupid fucking door wouldn't close fast enough and Brittany smashed her hand against it hard, stopping it from closing.

"What the hell Santana?" she asked frowning down at me. She pushed herself against the door causing me to stumble back. I had been pressing against the door trying to get it to shut. I reached out and grabbed onto the wall, trying to catch my balance.

"Are you drunk?" Brittany asked as she closed the door behind her, and stepped in front of me.

I shook my head back and forth afraid to say something in case I slurred any of my words. I turned around trying to make my way to my bed to sit down because everything was spinning. Before I could make it, Brittany gently grabbed my arm and held me back, not letting me go anywhere.

"Why did you ignore me in the elevator?" she asked turning me around to face her. I looked everywhere but into her eyes and stayed silent.

"Santana, you're drunk, you can't even stand up," she said grabbing my shoulders to keep me from swaying back and forth.

"Whadu youu care," I slurred out, slightly pushing her away from me. She didn't even budge but I started to fall back, luckily Brittany grabbed for my waist and steadied me.

"What do you mean what do I care?" Brittany asked knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Noth...ing juss… just go back to the party Brittany," I said making my way over to the bed. I could feel Brittany's hand hovering over my back in case I fell.

"No, what's wrong? Why did you leave?" she questioned me. I lied back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow and praying for the room to stop spinning.

"Brittany just leave, go back to your _boyfriend._" I muttered out resting my arm over my forehead. I closed my eyes and didn't look at her to see her reaction. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I couldn't stand looking at her right now, I wanted to pull her down onto this bed with me and ravish her. I knew I couldn't though, she was with him. She looked so beautiful in her dress, her long legs on display made it hard for me to focus on anything earlier that night.

"Why are you acting like this?" she said sitting down right beside me.

"Brittany…please just leave me alone," I said shakily. I could feel the tears coming and I needed her to leave before I said or did something I might regret. I didn't want her to see me break down right now.

Brittany brought her hand up and rested it over mine, squeezing it gently.

My hands started to shake and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I brought my arm down so it would rest over my eyes, hoping that it would conceal my crying.

"Santana, honey, tell me what's wrong," Brittany said leaning over me and stroking my hair softly.

"Don't touch me Brittany," I whispered out turning my head away from her. I couldn't look up, I couldn't bear to see the look on her face after saying that to her.

"Santana," Brittany said shakily. Oh no, it sounded like she was going to cry. I gently shook my head back and forth because once again I've managed to hurt her. God, why did I always do this?

"I just wanna be alone right now," I told her. I brought my hand down that was resting on my eyes and slowly opened them. The sight before me felt like a knife had been jabbed into my heart.

"You don't mean that," Brittany spoke out softly. She blinked and I watched a tear fall from her eyes and land on my arm.

"God Brittany please! I just want to be left alone right now, don't you get it! Go back to Sam, he's probably wondering where you are. Just go back to him and dance all night long and… laugh with each other and just… just forget about me," I said turning around on my side away from her. I shifted slightly on the pillow and looked down at the black smudges smeared on the pillow. Great, just great, I probably looked wonderful right now with my makeup running down my face.

I could hear Brittany sniffing behind me but I didn't turn around. Maybe she would finally leave.

A couple of minutes had passed and Brittany hadn't moved or said a word. I started to wonder what she was doing so I slowly turned around. She was just staring off into space, not blinking. The look on her face showed so much hurt and her face was still slightly wet from her tears she shed earlier.

I stared at her until she finally blinked and looked down at me.

"What happened to us?" she said shakily. I just stared up at her and didn't respond. I didn't respond because I didn't want to, I just had absolutely no idea what to say.

Brittany brought her hand up towards my face and rested it on my cheek. I started to lean into her touch but then pulled back. I couldn't do this, I couldn't let her touch me like that, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I told you not to touch me," I whispered out looking away from her.

She ignored what I said and brought her other hand up, now cupping both my cheeks. I tried to move but she held me in place firmly but gently at the same time.

I looked up into her eyes, and I saw her looking from my eyes down to my lips. She was thinking of kissing me, I knew that look. Whenever she was about to kiss me she would look up into my eyes and then down towards my lips before doing so.

She started leaning down towards me and I gently shook my head back and forth.

"No, no, please… don't," I pleaded with her as she inched closer to my lips. She couldn't do this to me, she chose Sam, why would she be leaning in to kiss me? I wasn't going to do this with her if I knew she was going to go right back to Sam after. Why was she torturing me like this?

Brittany gently moved her hand away from my cheek and pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut at the touch of her lips on my skin and I sighed out. Brittany stayed there, her lips pressed against my skin, not moving.

"Brittany," I breathed out. My hands were gripping the sheets at my sides, I needed something to hold onto or else I would bring my hands up to Brittany's body and hold onto her.

Brittany finally pulled back, but didn't move that far away from me. She stared down at me and looked deep into my eyes. It felt like she was trying to see what I was feeling inside, so I turned my face away from her. She wasn't having any of that and grabbed my face again in her hands holding me in place, forcing me to look up at her.

"Brittany stop," I said finally finding my voice. I scooted away from her and she released her hands that were cupping my cheeks, letting them fall to the bed.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to make me feel even worse?" I asked incredulously. I shifted and sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"No, I…I wouldn't do that," she said reaching out to grab my hand but I pulled away not letting her touch me.

"Brittany I really think you should just go," I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed intending on getting up. I didn't want to get up to quickly because I knew I would immediately feel dizzy. I breathed in deeply and then slowly got up off the bed. I walked to the door and turned around expecting Brittany to be following me.

She hadn't moved from the space on the bed. I brought my hand up to my forehead and rubbed it back and forth letting out a sigh.

"Brittany please, you need to leave," I said motioning with my hand towards the door.

"No, I don't want to go," Brittany said not moving from where she was seated on the bed.

"Brittany go," I said in a more firm tone.

"No," she said looking back at me. We started at each other and I knew she wasn't going to leave, so I flung my hands up into the air and said, "Fine, I'm leaving then."

I turned grabbing my heels off the side table and slid them on. My feet hurt like hell from these heels, but it hurt me more to be here in this room, so I slid them on and grabbed for the handle to the door.

"Santana stop, don't go," Brittany said running towards the door and pressing her back onto it, not letting me open it.

"God Brittany just let me go! I don't want to be near you, don't you understand?" I said pushing her away from the door and grabbing at the handle again.

"Why?" she asked frowning down at me. Was she being serious right now?

"Why what?!" I asked raising my voice slightly at her.

"Why don't you want to be near me?" she spoke softly.

Oh my God, I can't believe she's asking me that. Does she not understand how much it hurts that she chose to be with Sam instead of me? Does she not understand how hard it is for me to refrain from holding her or kissing her? Why didn't she get it?

"Are you serious right now? Do you really not understand why I don't want to be around you?" I asked looking up at her. She wanted me to say it.

"Yes, tell me," Brittany said stepping closer to me. I automatically took a step back.

"Brittany stop it, you know exactly why," I said. "Stop treating me like this, you have no right to play with my feelings like this," I said taking another step away from her.

"How am I playing with your feelings?" she asked taking a step towards me and knitting her eyebrows.

Okay that's it. I'm getting out of here. I don't have to explain myself to her, she already knows the answers to these questions. I don't understand why she's doing this though.

"Ugh, move I'm leaving, I don't have to explain myself to you," I said stepping forward thinking she would move out of the way. I should have known better, she didn't move an inch.

She brought her hands up to my waist and held me close to her. I looked up at her giving her hard stare, silently telling her to take her hands off me.

Instead of letting me go, she stepped even closer to me, until I could feel her breath on my face as she breathed in and out.

My eyes shut and my body moved towards hers. We were now flush up against each other. I slowly brought my hands up, shakily resting them on her waist.

"I'm going to kiss you," Brittany breathed out against my lips. I looked up at her and shook my head back and forth.

Brittany just nodded her head up and down and said, "Yes."

Brittany's lips touched mine softly and I couldn't help but whimper into her mouth. She wrapped her arms even tighter around me, pulling me as close to her as possible.

I sighed and melted into her arms kissing her back. Brittany brought one of her hands that was wrapped around my waist to the back of my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I started to feel light headed and leaned into Brittany, hoping she would hold me up. She turned slightly stepping to the side of me and wrapped one arm around my waist. She then leaned down and brought one of her arms to the back of my knees and proceeded to then pick me up into her arms, bridal style.

Our lips were still pressed together and I felt Brittany start walking us towards the bed. My breathing picked up and began to feel constricted by my tight dress. I broke the kiss and brought my hand to my chest, trying to control my breathing.

"I can't… I can't breathe," I said breathing in and out heavily. I brought my hands up and pulled at my dress. Brittany quickly brought her hands to the back of my dress and lowered the zipper, making my dress feel less tight and constricted on me.

She unzipped the zipper all the way down my back, until the top of my dress fell off my body, exposing my upper half to her completely.

Brittany slowly bent down and ran her hands down my body, taking the dress with her as she tugged it down gently. I felt like I could finally breathe, but at the same time I was having trouble breathing again with Brittany touching me like this. It had been so long since I had felt her hands run smoothly up and down my body like this.

Brittany softly pushed me back against the bed, pressing me down until my head hit the pillow behind me. I felt Brittany climb on top of me, resting her elbows on the pillow beneath my head. I watched her as she looked down at me and I could see desire in her eyes. My eyes probably mirrored the same feeling.

Brittany slid one of her legs between mine and gently leaned down, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. My hands lifted off the bed and to her back. Her dress was loose fitted and I was able to easily run my hands up and under it, touching the skin of her back.

Brittany's kisses trailed down my neck and I could feel her gently nipping at it. I loved when Brittany kissed my neck, it was one of my favorite spots to be kissed. My hands slid out from underneath her dress and brought them to the back of her head pulling her closer to me. My hands glided through her beautiful blonde hair and I could feel Brittany's tongue running along the length of my neck.

"Brittany," I stuttered out. I wanted nothing more than to turn her over and make love to her for the rest of the night. That horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach came back, knowing that Brittany would probably be doing this later during the night, only it wouldn't be with me, it would be with Sam.

I gently pushed Brittany off, and slid out from under her. She gave me a confused look and I scooted all the way to the other end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, anger taking over my emotions. "Why are you here Brittany? You have Sam, you can't choose to be with him and then come up here and do this with me. It doesn't work that way."

I gently brought my arm across my chest, concealing my breasts from her. I had forgotten that I had nothing on but my underwear and I immediately felt the need to cover up with the conversation we were now having.

"I…" Brittany tried to say something. I saw her mouth moving, but no words were coming out.

"It's Valentine's Day," she said slowly, looking up at me.

"Exactly Brittany, you should be spending it with your boyfriend," I said getting up off the bed to grab a shirt to put on. I rummaged through my overnight bag and pulled out an oversize t-shirt that I usually wore to bed. I was definitely not one of those girls who slept in sexy nightgowns or skimpy lingerie.

"But…" I heard Brittany say from the bed. She was just sitting there watching me as I pulled the t-shirt up and over my head.

"But what Brittany?" I asked making my way over to the mirror to wipe my makeup off. At the first look of my reflection, I was horrified. My eyes were all red and I had streaks of black makeup down my cheeks. My lipstick was smeared and my lips looked slightly swollen. God, I looked like an absolute mess.

"You're supposed to spend Valentine's Day with somebody you love." Brittany spoke after a minute or so of silence.

My hands stopped wiping my makeup at what she had just said. Did I just hear her wrong?

"What?" I asked turning around to look at her. She got up off the bed and made her way over to stand in front of me.

"I said that you should spend this day with the person you love, I… I tried to talk to you a couple of times at the party but you always walked away or started up a conversation with someone else," Brittany said gently taking the tissue from my hand, beginning to wipe the makeup away from my face.

"Brittany every time I looked at you, you were with Sam. You can't have us both Brittany, its one or the other, just because you love both of us doesn't mean you can _be_ with both of us."

"Santana, what makes you think I'm in love with Sam?" she asked raising her eyebrows up her forehead.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that you chose to be with him instead of me! You know what I'm done, I'm done talking to you, get out," I said forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling her to the door.

Brittany roughly yanked her arm out of my grip and pushed me away from her roughly. I stumbled back shocked. Did Brittany just shove me?

"Don't grab me like that," she said with a hard glare on her face.

"Don't shove me like that," I said bringing my arms up and shoving back at her shoulders.

Brittany stumbled back but immediately regained her balance. She looked so angry, Brittany had never looked at me like that.

Brittany stepped forward and shoved me up against the wall forcefully, pressing her body up against me so I couldn't move. I tried pushing her away but I started to feel dizzy with everything that was going on. She just stared down at me, grabbing my arms and holding them at my sides so I would stop squirming around.

"Stop moving," she hissed down at me, still trying to get me to stop fighting.

"Screw you," I said looking up and into her eyes.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, and I just stared up at her. A second later her lips came crashing down onto mine, kissing me hard. My face scrunched up and I turned my face away from her breaking the kiss.

I finally managed to get free from her grip and push her back. I was breathing hard and Brittany was as well.

"Brittany if you wanna have sex, go find that fish faced asshole of a boyfriend you have, does he not satisfy you in bed so you came running back to me? Ha! I know he's not good in bed, his lips are bigger than his dick to be honest."

"I've never slept with Sam Santana," Brittany retorted back.

The smirk immediately left my face and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Sam and Brittany hadn't had sex? I thought for sure they would have had sex by now, I mean they have been going out for a while now…

"You've…..you haven't slept with Sam?" I asked hesitantly.

"No Santana, I haven't, but you know what? Maybe I will go find Sam…" she said pushing herself off the wall heading for the door.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. I couldn't let her go now.

"Wait, don't go," I pleaded with her, stepping in front of her.

"Oh, now you don't want me to go?" she said sarcastically, frowning down at me. She just rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door again, but I held onto her hand, keeping her from taking another step.

"Wait please," I stepped in front of her again. She wouldn't look at me, so I brought my hands up to her face and guided it down to look at me.

"Why haven't you slept with Sam?" I asked gently, rubbing my thumb across her face.

She looked away and just shook her head.

"Please, tell me why," I asked.

"You should know why," she said quietly. A tear ran down Brittany's cheek and I gently wiped it away with my thumb. "Please, tell me," I begged.

"How am I supposed to sleep with someone else when I'm still so in love with you?" Brittany asked finally meeting my eyes with her own.

"But… I… well why didn't you want to be with me again then?" I asked confused.

"Because Santana, you hurt me. You hurt me so bad and then you just show up expecting me to fall back into your arms, just like that. You only wanted me back after you heard I was with Sam…"

Brittany walked back into the room and sat down on the bed, with a sigh.

"Brittany that's not true," I said going over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Yes it is, and you know it. I gave you so many chances to be with me again before I got with Sam, and you didn't take any of them."

"Brittany I… I just wanted you to be happy, and I couldn't give you that with being away at school all the time. I thought I was doing the right thing." I said reaching for her hand, luckily she didn't pull away from me.

"You see that's another thing, you never really talked to me about how you felt about us, you just decided that we should break up, you didn't even give me a say in it, you just did what was convenient for you."

"No, I did it for you! I couldn't take what people were telling me about how you were acting at school. They said you looked sad all the time, and you just weren't yourself. I wanted you to be happy again." I said trying to make her understand.

"Santana you were the person who made me the happiest! How did you expect me to act after you broke up with me? Did you just expect me to snap back and be my happy self again?!" she asked standing up from the bed and throwing her arms up in the air. I looked up at her from where I was sitting on the bed, and grabbed for her, but she stepped back.

I got up from the bed and stepped in front of her, wrapping her up in my arms tightly. I threw my arms around her neck and held onto her. After a few seconds I felt her arms wrap around my waist and hug me back. I felt her start to shake slightly and I could feel her tears falling onto the skin near my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Brittany."

I brought my hand up and stroked her hair gently, slightly rocking us back and forth. She was right, about everything. I never really did talk to her, I just ended things with her so suddenly, not even giving her a chance to really talk.

"I'm so stupid, I never meant to hurt you, please… please forgive me," I whispered into her ear.

Brittany sniffed into my neck and squeezed me tighter against her. I could feel her nodding her head into my shoulder and then finally she whispered back, "I forgive you."

I smiled and unwrapped my arms from around her neck, pulling back so I could look at her. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. I ran my thumb underneath her eyes and wiped her tears away.

I slowly leaned into her and pressed our lips together. Her lips were so soft and warm, that I couldn't resist opening my mouth and kissing her deeper. I brought my hands up to her face and pulled her into me, slowly sliding my tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider and I pushed my tongue forward meeting hers.

A moan escaped my lips and Brittany moaned right back. Kissing Brittany like this again, so loving and deep like this felt amazing. I gently pulled back, opening my eyes and waiting for her to open them back.

Her eyes slowly opened up and her blue eyes stared back at me.

"I want to make love to you," I breathed out against her lips. Brittany smiled slightly and just nodded her head.

"Then make love to me," she whispered back against my lips.

I surged forward and crashed our lips together, sliding my tongue back into her mouth. We ran out tongues against each other, not being able to hold back from each other anymore.

I brought my hands down and grabbed onto her forearms pulling her back to the bed. I lifted her dress up and over her before I pushed her back onto the bed. I climbed onto her, straddling her and reached down, pulling my t-shirt off my body. I leaned down and the feel of our naked bodies rubbing against each other felt like nothing else. Brittany grabbed my face and brought it down to hers, kissing me intensely.

I brought one of my legs in between her own and started rocking against her. Our underwear was still on but I could feel the heat radiating from both our bodies as we rubbed against each other desperately.

I stopped kissing Brittany and leaned back, gliding my hands down her body until I reached the hem of her underwear. I curled my fingers into the side of her underwear, pulling them off her body. I tossed them aside and then reached down and pulled off my underwear, now leaving us both completely nude.

I climbed back on top of her sliding one of my legs between her own and brought our hot wet centers together. At the touch of them, both of us moaned out loudly. I brought my lips down to her own and kissed her lightly. I grinded our centers together faster and harder, not being able to get enough of Brittany. Brittany's hands glided down until they were resting on my backside, pushing us together harder. I moaned into Brittany's neck and brought one of my hands down, gently rubbing my fingers across her wet center.

Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed out in pleasure. I gently started rubbing her. She was so wet I could hear my fingers slipping and sliding against her. Brittany was arching up into my touch and I could tell she wanted more. I brought my fingers lower and stopped at her entrance. I gently pressed my middle finger into her, feeling her walls clench against me. I slowly started thrusting in and out, bringing my lips down to kiss her. Brittany's breathing was shaky and so we just held our lips together, not really kissing, just touching.

"More," Brittany moaned out against my lips and I kissed her gently, nodding my head up and down. Before I thrust into her again, I added another finger, producing a deep moan from Brittany. She brought her hands up running them all over my back, pulling me against her body. I could tell Brittany was getting close, so I picked up the pace and thrust my fingers deeper and faster into her.

I could feel Brittany's walls start to contract and I knew she was seconds away from her orgasm.

"Santana…" Brittany moaned out, rocking her hips against my moving fingers. I pumped my fingers in and out of her faster, bringing my lips next to her ear.

"Come for me Brittany, just let go," I breathed into her ear.

Brittany's body arched off the bed slightly, and I could feel her muscles contracting against my fingers deep inside of her.

"Ohhh, oh my God," Brittany moaned out, and I brought my head up and stared down at her. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and her eyes were shut closed. I absolutely loved watching Brittany when she had an orgasm, the look on her face was breathtaking.

Brittany's eyes slowly fluttered open and met mine. I smiled down at her, and then leaned down to give her a short, gentle kiss.

"That was amazing," Brittany said looking up at me. I nodded my head and brought one of my hands up to stroke her cheek.

"It was."

Brittany then wrapped her arms around me waist, turning us over. I scooted up so my head was on the pillow, and Brittany made her way on top of me. She brought one of her hands up and cupped my breast, squeezing it gently.

She leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. She started giving me short quick pecks and then stopped all together. She brought her hand down that was massaging my breast, and slid it down my body until she reached my center. Her fingers moved gently against me and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spine.

Brittany stroked her fingers gently back and forth against my clit. Every time she rubbed it back and forth, my body shook slightly.

"Mhm Brittany," I moaned out. I rocked my hips against her moving hand, and she then brought her fingers down to my entrance. She entered me with two fingers unexpectedly and quick. She immediately started pumping her fingers fast and hard, driving me absolutely crazy. I don't know how Brittany knew exactly where to touch me, to drive me absolutely crazy. Ever since we first had sex, it's like Brittany knew my body better than I did. The way she touched me and made me feel was unbelievable. No one had ever made me feel as good as her.

I brought my hands up and pulled her down gently so our lips would join together. We kissed sloppily, tongues running against each other, our lips sucking hard against each other's. Her fingers moved around inside of me, hitting that one spot that always drove me over the edge.

Brittany brought her mouth down to my ear and let out a deep moan that vibrated against me. I whimpered and my body started to shake as my orgasm took over. Brittany kept thrusting her fingers quickly in and out of me at a rapid pace, helping me ride out my orgasm.

"I love you," I said wrapping my arms around her slightly sweaty back.

"I love you too" Brittany breathed into my ear. She slowly removed herself off of me and lay down beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist. She snuggled into my side, and this is another thing I loved about making love to Brittany. Afterwards we would lie in bed and cuddle with each other for hours. People would guess that I didn't like to cuddle with anyone, they were right, somewhat. I'd never cuddled with any other person except Brittany.

I never allowed anyone to hug me or lay in bed with me after having sex. That all changed after I started sleeping with Brittany. At first I was slightly uncomfortable with the way Brittany curled up against me and wrapped me up in her arms. The first few times we had sex were slightly awkward for me. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but Brittany did somehow, although she had never been with another girl besides me.

After we had begun sleeping with each other more often, Brittany started to want to hold me and kiss me for hours after. I always pushed her away, confused at my feelings for her at the time.

As I fell deeper and deeper in love with her, I began to cherish the moments after we made love. Nothing felt better than to be wrapped up in her arms, exchanging innocent kisses here and there. I never wanted to sleep if Brittany wasn't by my side holding me. These past few months have been horrible. I couldn't sleep and I missed having someone to hold on to.

I hated to break the silence, but I needed to know what was going to happen from here.

"Brittany?" I asked running my hand up her arm. I turned slightly so I was facing her, so I could see into her eyes.

"Hmm," she mumbled back, her eyes closed gently.

"What does this mean? I mean…I want to be with you again, please tell me you want that to," I said hoping that we could be together again.

"Of course I want to be with you again, it's just… how are we going to make this work? You live in New York now and I'm still here in Lima. It will be the same as when you were away at school," Brittany said opening her eyes. Sadness spread across her face and I went to cup her cheek in my hand.

"Brittany we can make it work, I promise. You graduate in a few months and then right after you can come live with me in New York," I said hopefully.

Brittany's eyebrows slightly knitted together and I didn't understand why. Did she not want to move to New York with me?

"I… do you not want to move to New York?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know… I just, I've only ever lived here in Lima, and I'd probably get lost all the time, and have to call you to come get me. New York is huge Santana."

"Brittany it was scary for me when I moved up there. Yes, it is a humongous city and there are so many people, but it's exciting. There are so many things to do and I know you'd like it there," I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Where would I stay Santana? Rachel and Kurt's apartment is pretty full right now. I don't think they'd want a fifth person coming to stay, it would definitely be too crowded."

"Well then we can get our own apartment, it would be pretty small but I don't care, as long as you're with me it doesn't matter where we stay."

Brittany eyes started to tear up and I leaned forward and pressed our lips together gently.

"You really want to live with me?" she asked pulling me closer until there was no space left between our bodies.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked slightly confused. Living with Brittany would make me the happiest person ever. We'd never have to go our separate ways at night, we'd always be able to fall asleep together and wake up next to each other.

"I don't know, what if you get sick of me?"

I frowned at her, "Brittany that's not possible."

Brittany smiled and brought our hands together, linking our fingers.

"Okay, let's do it." She said excitedly.

"Really? You'll move to New York?" I asked trying to control my excitement.

"Yes, I want to be with you."

I leaned forward and grabbed her face in my hands kissing her hard. My kisses turned into soft pecks as I said, "I… love…you," stopping after every word giving her a kiss.

Brittany started giggling and started laying kisses all over my face.

"Wait, what about you and Sam? Are you gonna break up with him?" I asked completely forgetting she had a boyfriend.

"Umm actually, we already broke up a few days ago."

Wait what?

"We actually had a long talk, which turned into me telling him that I was still in love with you, and that I didn't think I would ever stop. He said he understood and that he could sorta tell I wasn't over you. I asked him if we could just be friends and he agreed. That's all we are now Santana, I promise. I wanted to tell you at the party but you always walked off when I was about to talk to you,"

"I can't believe this, I… so are we back together? Do you want to be with me again?" I asked still in shock at what she had told me.

"Yes, I want to be with you again, is that what you want?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, yes more than anything," I told her, pulling her into my arms and hugging her tightly.

"I'm never letting you go again, okay? I'm yours and you're mine, forever." I told her pulling back and kissing her on the lips.

"Forever sounds nice," Brittany said curling into my side. I gave her one last kiss and reached down so I could bring the blanket up and over our naked bodies.

Brittany wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I pressed my head down against her chest and wrapped my arm around her waist, breathing in deeply and smiling.

Although this day started out horrible, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect ending. Brittany was right, Valentine's Day was meant to be shared with the person you loved, and I couldn't wait to celebrate Valentine's Day next year with her by my side. Who knows, maybe we'll be at a wedding again next year, the only difference is that it will be _our _wedding we're celebrating.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think! I promise I will get back to my other fics, I just felt like writing my own take on this episode.


End file.
